You Only Fall In Love Twice
by muku-chi68
Summary: Syao and Saku are in luv. They have a falling out and 2 years later Saku moves back to Tomoeda. Will Syao come to her? Can love ever be real for them?
1. Chapter 1

You Only Fall In Love Twice

Summary-Syao and Saku are in luv. They have a falling out and 2 years later Saku has to move away. Will Syao come to her? Can love ever be real for them?

By the way, i entered this story as being romance and angst, but there isn't really allthat much angst... I just like the word angstX3

Chapter 1-The Beginning

There is a time in everyone's life when they've just had enough, when they just want to sit down with a bucket of ice cream and cry into it. That happened to me, and even though it makes me sad, I feel I must tell it. The story begins with a break-up.

Two girls of 14 and a boy of 15 were walking down the street together at about 11 PM. One of the girls and the boy stopped walking for a moment, while the other girl kept walking for a ways, and then stopped, far out of hearing distance. The girl and the boy faced each other. The girl sighed, a glisten in her jade green eyes. The boy looked at her and wondered why she was sad. The girl looked up at the boy and said, "Syaoran, we need to talk." The boy immediately looked at the girl, suspicion shining through his coffee brown eyes. "About what?" the boy asked. "Syaoran, I really like you. I really feel like we could be together, but you won't talk to me! Whenever I see you at school you stop talking. It's like you freeze up. You just won't let me in."

"Sakura, I—, "Syaoran started.

"Please, don't," said Sakura. "Just listen. I wish I could be with you, but I just don't think you're ready for a relationship. I really wanted to be with you Syaoran, but I just can't!" cried Sakura. She turned to run, her honey-golden hair swishing around to her shoulders, and then falling back down to rest at her waist. "Sakura, no!" Syaoran spoke, a frantic note in his deep voice. Sakura turned to him.

"Please, I…I…," Syaoran stuttered. He wanted to cry out, to hold and kiss her, and tell her that she should never leave. But seeing Sakura look at him, her eyes filled with disappointment and longing, he knew that she would never be his.

"Goodbye, Syaoran," said Sakura as she turned and ran, faster and faster, until she reached her raven haired companion. "Tomoyo!" Sakura cried. Tomoyo held Sakura, but Sakura didn't cry. She stood, staring at the retreating figure of Syaoran, and she didn't look away until the sight of his auburn head could no longer be seen. "Oh, Tomoyo," Sakura cried, "my heart is breaking!"

"There, there, Sakura," said Tomoyo, holding her friend. "It will be all right. Just wait. It will be all right."

Well! That was the end of my very first ever chapter! Yay! I was actually going to use the word emerald to describe Sakura's eyes, but it seems like EVERYONE uses that word so I thought I'd try something else. I know that this chapter was extremely short but I'm going to make my following chapters 'mucho major' and longer!

(by the by, 'mucho major means 'much better' in Español. )


	2. Chapter 2

OHMIGOSH!!! I totally forgot the disclaimer for the first chappie!! I am vair vair terrible. Apologies all around to CLAMP. It is double merde and poo times 2 that I forgot…

Dissy: I SWEAR it's not mine. Ja!

See!! See!! I did it this time. Ha!

**Chapter 2-The Morning**

2 Years Later…

"WAAAHHH!!"

Syaoran fell out of bed, his alarm clock ring with so much annoying-ness that I shan't explain in a long and detailed-ish manor. (You can just imagine the sound…)

_'It's been a long time since I've had that dream,' _Syaoran sighed as he picked himself up off of the chilly floor. It had been 2 years since that painful night. Sakura's family had moved

away to England a week after she broke up with Syaoran.

Syaoran (sloppily) put his blankets and sheets back on his bed and got ready for the gruesome task of getting ready for (shudder) school. Syaoran, Yamazaki and Eriol had skipped the

first day of school in favor of eating some cheese. I'm serious. They went to Yamazaki's house, raided the fridge, and then decided that the only edible material there was some cheese.

It wasn't really a 5 Star Meal but it was sufficient enough that the 3 didn't faint from starvation. It was sort of an unwritten rule at Tomoeda High to slack off, not care about your grades

and get in detention as much as humanly possible. Only the 'uncool' went on the first day.

As Syaoran brushed his teeth (he's not a slob!) and washed his face, he wondered why he had suddenly had a dream about Sakura. He was TOTALLY over her (sarcasm is a ja!).

Syaoran had non-intentionally (of course…not) overheard Tomoyo and Eriol's conversation that Sakura might be moving back to Japan. Tomoyo had kept in touch with Sakura and

said that during her time in England, Sakura had gotten a boyfriend. Syaoran had sort of been crushed at those words. It was then that he decided he needed to forget about Sakura. He

had gotten a girlfriend, and she had even told Syaoran that she loved him. Syaoran had come to Tomoeda High and become the most popular guy at school. Sakura was the past. Just l

et her come! Syaoran would show her he could be happy without her.

"Dude! What the fuck! Open up!"

'_That must be Yamazaki. That ass.'_ Syaoran had a problem with cheerful morning people. In his opinion they were the epiphany of torture. And that's an understatement. Syaoran

despised them with a passion, a burning hatred that swelled upon his very essence! Why the very thought of their cheerful disposition sent him off in a mood that could last days! If

Syaoran had his way he would rip their smiling faces off one by one and drop them into a vat of boiling bubbling goo. And then he would laugh. Ha.

Ha ha.

HAHAHAHA!

Not that Syaoran would ever do any of those things. They're against the law. Pity… Syaoran supposed he would have to let Yamazaki in sooner or later, preferably sooner, so as to not

give him time to think up another ridiculous story to tell. Telling completely and utterly bogus stories was Yamazaki's favorite pass time. It made you wonder if Yamazaki was a little

insane in the membrane.

Okay, dude. I'm ssssoooooo sorry it took so long for this chappie to update, and its pretty crap short. Dang. Sorry! Ill really REALLY try next time to get it longer. Im such a slacker. Bad muku!! No cookies for ju!


End file.
